Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a connector assembly, and more particularly relate to a connector assembly for use in lighting field.
Connector assemblies comprising at least one connector are widely used in a multitude of fields. In the lighting field, connectors are used to connect illumination elements or used to connect illumination elements to a power source. Sometimes huge stress between connectors will cause failures like overheat, overload, burnout at the connectors and poor contacts between conductors of the connectors. Typically, the huge stress between connectors is caused by the thermal expansion & contraction of the illumination elements and/or difficult to align the illumination elements in a straight line by mounting clips.
In current approaches, the illumination elements are connected using cable to board connector assemblies or cable to cable connector assemblies which can avoid the stress between connectors. However, the connector assemblies with cables may need more space between connectors, and the cables may be exposed and thus look not neat.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a connector assembly to address one or more of the above-mentioned situations.